Knights of Ryoo High Makismi's mission
by songoku2006
Summary: A prequel, that leads up to the main story of Knights of Ryoo High.


Disclaimer I don't own Lucky Star or any other references made.

Beta reader Phoenix Helix

Chapter one-Makismi's adventures at Ryoo High

His name is Makismi, his mission for the honorable house of Valliere. Steal panties from the people of this world. Okay maybe that part didn't sound _very_ _glorious_, but it still was mission that needs to be done.

Currently the spy of Valliere was sitting on a tree branch outside Ryoo High.

'Here we are, the next place to hunt,' thought the ninja looking at the school.

It's been about two months since he started gathering information on this world. But for the most part he just stole various panties from unsuspecting woman. He then thought about a certain _female knight_.

'That darn Vertana. Here I am working work hard for mistress Zenovia and she just blows me off!' he signed at the thought.

The female knight kept one egging him on how useless he was. She had a lot audacity talking to him like that.

'Better stop thinking about it and focus on the job. Luckily they don't realize that this is a prelude to something _greater_,' thought Makismi while readying himself.

It was then he saw two young girls walking by. He looked at them intensely.

'Well-being here isn't too _bad_. I don't have to worry about Vertana breathing down my neck. After all I'm seeing some lovely sites that rival home,' thought Makismi with a perverted snicker.

They couldn't defend themselves like Spiragn woman. Also they had some tasty dishes here. It was a challenge to nab food here, but the rewards were excellent.

'Now time for my first capture of the day,' thought the ninja while jumping inside the school.

To his luck there was an open window. With cat-like grace, he landed without a sound.

He looked at the two girls walking away from him. They didn't notice him, it also helped that they were having a discussion.

"I'm having trouble understanding this part Hiyorin," said the tall yellow eyed, and blond-haired girl, while holding various papers.

"It's like this sempai," explained the shorter girl with glasses.

From what Makismi could tell, the paper had drawings of some-kind. He moved closer to them while being quiet. So far his cover was good.

'Now then, let's start with those two,' thought Makismi while pointing a little device on his wrist at them.

A soft glow came from the thing. It flashed and something went into Makismi's hands. After looking around, he quietly ran to a place more private.

Finding a room that was empty, he went in the room. After closing the door, he sat down and looked at his prize. It was two pairs of panties that were taken from the unrespecting girls.

'Now let's see here, I think this one is from that blond,' thought Makismi looking at the panty.

This one was lite blue with writing on it. The writing was saying good luck all over it.

"Now that's strange, maybe she wants good luck for something. No _telling_ with this bunch," muttered the spy in confusion.

He then looked at the other panty. This one was pink with various art supplies on it.

"What the hell! Does this one have a painting hobby or something," muttered the ninja even more confused.

He sighed and stored them. Now leaving the room quietly, he kept moving around the school silently. Various students walked onto his path, some boys, others girls. With his skill they didn't see him.

'Ha this will be easy! Too bad I can't get those girls. Well if I did, they might see the spells flash,' thought the ninja on the celling.

The spell he used was perfect for the job. Back home it was useless, because of a unit's defense. When the spell was first made, it could steal a panty easily. To say this bad for user, was an understatement. So a defense system was made, and the spell became impractical.

However in this world it was a different story, they don't have magic, or a unit to stop this spell. He moved on to a different doorway. On the name plate was the nurse's station.

'Here we have the make shift healer station. I'm glad for healers back at home, it would take too long get better _naturally_,' Makismi thought at seeing the place.

"So you're doing better now Kobayokawa-san?" asked a female voice in the office.

Makismi looked in to see a young woman in a white coat. She had long brown hair and yellow eyes.

"I think so Amahara-sensei. Thank you for helping me, considering what a pain it can be with my body," said a small girl with pink hair in a tone laced with sadness.

Makismi looked shocked at seeing a girl so short. It was almost at looking at a child!

It was then Fuyuki sat on the bed that Yutaka was on. Fuyuki smiled softly at the girl.

"Don't worry about it Kobayokawa-san, I'm sure you get better with time. You need to have positive outlook," said Fuyuki in soothing tone.

Yutaka smiled at the nurse statement. Makismi seemed to be thinking on something.

'What to do, I'm sure they don't want that kids panty, but no choice,' thought Makismi seeing there is no one in the hallway, it was the right time to act.

To make it better for him, they had their backs to him. Time to collect on their careless; he did the same trick as before. Nodding at feeling the cloth in hand, he left the area.

Now in a secure place where cleaning supplies were stored at, he looked at the panties.

"Holy…that woman has _taste_!" cried out Makismi in disbelief at seeing Fuyuki's panty.

It was a throng style that was white with the lace making flowers. He tried to stop a noise bleed forming at the thought of Fuyuki only wearing it.

"I better be careful, I don't need to be found out by being passed out," muttered Makismi to control himself.

He sighed at seeing the other one.

"This one is _childish_, I wonder if she _really_ is _older_," muttered the spy in disappointment.

The so-called childish one was cherry-pink. It was covered with little dog paw prints.

After he stored them, he stood up.

'Time to find the next one,' thought Makismi about to exit.

"I swear this has been a rough day!" said a female voice outside the door.

Makismi stiffened at hearing this. Slowly he opened the door to see a small woman stopped in front of the door. Luckily for the panty stealer, her back was to him.

'What's up with this crazy world, don't they feed those woman?!' thought the ninja at seeing the short girl.

She had orange hair in pigtails and wearing a long white coat.

"First my students are miss behaving! Now the news of a so-called invisible panty stealer, that bastard! I bet he has no life, he's just a _pathetic_ man!" said Hikaru with an angry tone.

This was turning out to be one great day for her.

After hearing this Makismi, a popping vein appeared on his head.

'Why you, you short woman! I'm not pathetic! I'll show you who's pathetic!' thought Makismi in rage.

The nerve of this woman, he couldn't get back at Vertana. But this woman is free game! He held up his device and used the spell. Hikaru didn't notice anything.

"Time to be going now, hopefully it wouldn't get any worse," Hikaru commented in a flat tone.

She left the area. Makismi snickered at seeing her leave.

'How's that you stupid woman!' thought Makismi with malice.

He closed the door and looked at panty. He laughed evilly at seeing it. It was purple with a big heart on the back.

'What's wrong girl, you don't have a _man_,' Makismi thought about Hikaru's choice.

This might have no use back home, so no loss if it stays here. A plan was formed; it would be easy for him. He placed the article in his pocket for his plan.

He quietly left and looked around school for more victims. He then hid behind a couple of lockers. He was alone with a green-haired girl in front of him. She seemed fairly tall and minding her own business. It seemed she was carrying papers to somewhere.

'So here is a messager, I wonder what systems they use for secret information,' thought the hidden person.

Currently they used animals to transport such messages. A gleam entered Makismi's eye. Time for a little throwing practice. He took out a little star that was blunt.

*Whack*

"What…?" said Minami in shock.

Some of the papers in her hand fell to the floor; it was like someone pushed them. Minami looked around, only to see no one around.

Minami sighed and kneeled. She started picking up the scattered papers. Makismi snapped his fingers quietly.

'I still got it!'

Makismi did his spell and left the place. Minami finished with her chore and left not noticing the event.

Makismi entered a classroom. He went to the room's front by the teacher's desk. It might be a tight fit, but best to be prepared. He unfold Minami's panty and became a little shocked at the site. This one had little music notes on it. Its color is a lite green.

'Well, this one might be a songstress,' thought Makismi with bent head.

"I'm telling you Misa-chan, you _need_ to be _careful_," said a voice at the door.

Makismi ducked at hearing the voice.

'Oh gods that was close! If she didn't say anything, I'll be caught!" thought the spy in fright.

He didn't know what torture techniques they had, but he didn't want to find out. The rumors of what mistress Minita could do was enough for a lifetime!

He slowly moved around the desk to see who came in, it was two girls. One had long orange hair and blue eyes. The other one had brown hair and yellow eyes. They seemed to be friends.

Misao sighed and waved a hand at Ayano.

"Oh come on Ayano! I don't think there anything to worry about. So what if there is some big bad panty stealer roaming around! I say it's just some _stupid_ _pervert_," said Misao with a dry tone.

Ayano sweat dropped at her friend's bluntness. To their unknown listener, he became enraged at hearing at this statement.

'It's always the same! No one approves of my work, your next _brat_!' thought Makismi with a clenched fist.

He spelled them both. He slowly hid himself.

"Maybe, but still you never know what he can do. Everyone just says the same thing. Which is their panties just vanished while wearing them," said Ayano in worried tone.

The fang girl just sighed. "I don't think so. Let him try, I'll show him a thing or two!" said Misao with a closed fist.

Ayano just sweat dropped at Misao's choice. This was a very serious matter.

"I still don't know Misa-chan. Anyway let's go home, I'm tired," said Ayano with tried tone.

"What are you two still doing here?" asked a familiar voice.

Makismi stiffened at hearing this voice.

'It's her!' he thought while moving to confirm if it was her.

"Oh Sakruaba-sensei, we're just now leaving," answered Ayano at seeing the short woman.

"Okay, but be careful. The last thing I need to hear is that my students are getting ripped off, by some stupid man," replied Hikaru in flat tone.

The two students nodded with sweat drops.

"Good now get going," said Hikaru with same tone.

Misao and Ayano started walking to the door with their bags. Makismi tensed at them leaving. He wasn't worried about the students, what scared him. Is that darn teacher! He doesn't know if he can leave safely with her inside the room.

Hikaru sighed and closed the door. After hearing footsteps, Makismi stood up. He started looking at the papers on the desk for information.

'Let's see here…nope, not that…bingo!' thought the spy at finding a paper.

It had Hikaru's full name on it.

"Ku-ku, now the fun begins _Hikaru Sakruaba_," he muttered with a sinister voice.

"But first, time to see what the brat had," said Makismi in a low tone.

He had placed the two panties on the ground, after Hikaru's departure. He now picked them up.

"Ha what a strange brat," muttered Makismi at seeing the girl's panty.

It was a lite yellow, covered with little suns all over. Examining it some more, he made a discovery.

"What! She has her name on it! Is she a little kid or just dumb!" cried out Makismi in disbelief at seeing the name.

Whatever the reason, it was there in plan writing. A name Kusakabe Misao written inside the waist band, it was then Makismi became more shocked. While the name was written on the back, there was something written on the front.

"This is the property of…Kuskabe Misao!" Makismi said the whole thing that was printed on the panty out loud in disbelief.

It seemed that Misao likes to make sure they know it's her panty. Makismi could only shake his head at this.

"Its official, that brat is _dumb_!" said Makismi with a sweat drop.

"Enough looking at the brat's panty, now on to the next one," muttered Makismi placing Misao's panty on the desk.

Now holding on to Ayano's panty, he was lost at seeing it.

"I guess she likes making sweets," said the confused spy.

This one was pure white with little cupcakes all over it. He stored the two, and left the classroom. Sneakily he moved to busy part of the school. He saw a bulletin broad with various notes. A light bulb appeared on Makismi's head.

'Time for my _revenge_!" thought the ninja with a hidden smirk.

Now it's only a matter time for the right moment.

(Ayano and Misao)

Currently the two friends were walking along. Misao then felt the call of nature. She saw a restroom ahead. Misao walked on ahead to go in.

"You need to use the restroom Misa-chan?" the orange-haired girl asked at seeing Misao moving towards it.

"Yes, you can leave if you want to Ayano," replied Misao while walking onto the door.

"I'll wait outside for you," said Ayano.

"Okay," said Misao.

Misao walked into the room. Ayano leaned on a wall close-by and placed her bag on the ground. She started to stretch out some kinks.

"WHAT THE HELL!" cried Misao in fright.

Ayano stiffened at the cry, but rushed into the restroom to see what was wrong.

"Misa-chan what's wrong?!" asked the girl in worry.

From what she could see, there was no one in the room, but her friend. The funny thing about Misao, currently she was blushing, and trying to keep her skirt in place.

"I-I-I don't believe it Ayano! I've been _robbed_ of my favorite sun panties!" cried out the fang girl with tears of shame.

Ayano looked lost at this. She was with Misao the whole time and saw nothing suspious. She suddenly stiffened at a thought.

'What a minute if Misa-chan's panty is gone, then what about MINE!' thought the girl in fright.

Ayano put her hands into her skirt pockets to check. She didn't feel anything, to make sure she lifted her skirt to the side. What she found was only skin not covered at all!

She blushed and pulled the skirt down in embarrassment. Misao looked to see her friend's problem.

"You to Ayano!" cried out Misao in fright.

Ayano could only nod sadly. Misao clenched a fist in anger.

"If I find that bastard!" muttered Misao in rage.

Ayano suddenly glared at Misao. Misao suddenly back away in fear.

"Don't you dare?! I don't want to find him, only for this to _happen_ again!" said Ayano with a steel laced tone.

Misao turned blue at seeing the girls glare. She started to wave her hands pleadingly.

"B-but Ayano, don't you want to punish him," said Misao in scared tone.

Ayano shook her head and intensified the glare.

"I don't care about that! I want to _fix_ our _problem_ right now!" said an angry Ayano.

Misao slumped in defeat. "Okay Ayano, but first let me use the restroom."

Ayano simply nodded to the girl. Misao went back to a stall, to take care of her business.

(With Minami)

The green-haired girl was now walking. Even thou she had a blank face on; she felt like something was wrong.

'Why do I feel like something is missing? It was a little after delivering those papers,' thought the girl in confusion.

"Hello Minami-chan," cried out a voice behind Minami.

Minami turned to see Yutaka walking up with a wave.

"Hello Yutaka-san, you feeling better?" Minami asked her friend.

Yutaka nodded when close enough to the taller girl. They started walking together; however the feeling wouldn't leave Minami.

'I can't shake this feeling. Well better to check and see,' thought Minami while walking to a restroom.

"Is something the matter Minami-chan?" asked Yutaka at seeing the girls act.

"I don't know Yutaka-san, but I want to find out," Minami answered.

Yutaka became confused at hearing this, and then suddenly realized something.

'That sounds familiar, like how it feels breezier,' thought the girl while rubbing her chin in thought.

At first she thought it was her imagination playing tricks, but didn't seem to go away. She followed Minami into the restroom, wanting to see for herself.

Now safely in the room, the two started checking themselves out. So far nothing was missing.

'I wonder if this just nerves. With the entire panty stealing going on,' thought Yutaka with a sigh.

Minami just couldn't find anything wrong. It was then stiffened at a thought.

'It's not possible! Not my _music_ panties!' thought the green-haired girl in worry.

With her back to Yutaka, Minami lifted up the front of her skirt. When she looked down, her pantyhose were still there, but sadly no panties. The poor girl stiffened in fright and shock at this.

"Minami-chan, are you okay?" asked the shorter girl worried about her friends look.

"T-t-there gone," Minami muttered.

"What are gone Minami-chan?"

"My music print panties are gone," Minami replied in disbelief.

After hearing this Yutaka blushed. It seemed Minami was too much in shock at having her panties stolen to think straight.

It then dawned on the pigtailed girl.

'No it can't be, if Minami-chan panties were stolen. Then what about mine!' thought Yutaka in fear.

She also lifted part of her skirt. It was the same story. Yutaka started to cry tears of shame.

'My panties with doggie paw prints are gone! How am I going to explain this to Onee-chan and uncle Soujirou,' thought Yutaka in fright.

The poor girls could only stand in shock at have their underwear stolen.

Meanwhile Hikaru was walking down the hallway. She passed Kuroi who was leaving, so far everything was fine. It was then she saw a crowd looking at the bulletin broad and muttering about something.

Curiously she looked to what it was. Then got a red face covered with embarrassment and rage. Stamped on the broad were her panties, to make matters worse! They had a big sign saying it was hers!

'How is this possible?! When I find that bastard who did this!' thought Hikaru with rage.

The snickers snapped her out of it. With haste she recovered the panty and run out of there. With the panty in one of her pockets, she went hunting for the person responsible for it.

There seemed to be no sign of him.

(By the shoe lockers)

There seemed to be a group of teenagers putting on their outside shoes. One of them had long blue hair with a small body. Two of them looked like sisters, with the same purple hair. The last one had long pink hair.

Konata tensed at hearing noises in the school.

"Kona-chan what's wrong?" asked Tsukasa in confusion.

"Well it seems to be very lively today," replied Konata with a curious tone.

Tsukasa and Miyuki could only shrug at this. It did seem a little more lively, but nothing serious. They started walking out the school. Konata looked to see Kagami in deep thought.

"Why do seem so out of it Kagami?" asked the blue-haired girl, seeing the tense look on the girl.

"Konata, I'm just wondering about what has been going on in the news," replied the girl, snapping out of her trance.

(In a hallway)

Currently Makismi was running around, he turned at a corner.

"Hey you!" cried out a voice.

The ninja stiffened at hearing it. That was Hikaru and by the sound of things. She was pissed off.

The short woman might have found the culprit. It was short, but that was a flash of something. Now the race was on!

'Damn it! She spotted me! Time for a smoke bomb,' thought the spy in fright.

Hopefully it would buy a few minutes. It was then it went wrong. He grabbed the experimental units that he was in charge of.

"Oh no, the units that I suppose to be testing!' Makismi thought in fear.

Luckily he was able to hold on to them. It was then he saw an open window.

'Thank you for this god!' thought the running man at the window.

He jumped out the window before Hikaru could spot him. Now in tree, he then jumped to another tree, and then sighed in relief. However he didn't notice a certain blond woman seeing him while jumping out the window.

But he did see a different one looking at him.

'Oh no, not another small woman that seen me!' thought the worried spy.

With haste he jumped away before she could get a good look. What he didn't know was that he dropped the units that were in his hands.

After taking a deep breath he spoke. "Now that I'm safe time to…OH NO!" cried out Makismi in fear.

He just had dropped the units. At this discovery he started sweating bullets.

'What am I going to do? I've lost all of them, that woman had almost seen me. I need to go back before they really start looking. I'm lucky the units have a recall if not in use or if no one is holding them,' thought the person in fear.

This thought helped to relax him a little.

'Then get almost get spotted again by that kid. This is not my day, I've almost been found out. Time for me to report back to my mistress.' thought the person trying to calm down.

It was then he pressed a thing on his wrist. A flash of light covered him and then vanished instantly.

Makismi now landed in a room. It had stone walls all round.

'Nice to back home, now time to unload the fruits of my labor,' thought the spy while walking into a room.

In the room there seemed to be various females. They didn't pay any attention to him. At the table, he took out the various panties that were stolen, and placed them on it.

"Now for some r and r," muttered Makismi while stretching.

"Excuse me," said a female voice behind the spy.

"Yes," answered Makismi at seeing it was a servant.

"Mistress Valliere wants to see you," the servant said simply.

Maksimi scratched his head in confusion. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, I'll go see her right away," he answered.

The servant just nodded and left. Makismi started to leave for the throne room. Maybe he'll get a thank you from his queen.

However he was about to learn the fate of _certain_ units that were now lost and that his queen was very mad about it.

The end

A/N the reason for making this story is simple. It was popped in my crazy mind! I couldn't get it out, so I figured way not. If you want to flame me, please don't. I already know this is a fan serviced story. Please leave a review or comment, sayonara.


End file.
